Return
by ShinigamiAkumaRivalry
Summary: After five years, Sasuke returns to Konoha for a small much needed reunion with an old 'friend'. He's surprised that she still actually cares for him, as well as his other teammates. SasuOC SasukeOC Sasuke/OC whichever way you'd like to put it. Suck at summaries.


This is SOOOOOO OOC! DX But it seemed just so sweet in my head. I'm not a big Sasuke fan, I'll admit, but this is for an old friend of mine. So if they're reading it, I hope they liked it. :D

**Return  
Sasuke OneShot**

_Things haven't been the same since Sasuke left. There had been such tension between the team. Naruto had almost driven himself to insanity trying to find his long lost friend, and it broke Bara's heart that she couldn't help her dear blond companion. Those days where the Jinchuuriki would sit longingly by the swing he used to sit by each day of his life, he'd sit with his head in his hands. Hoping. Praying for even the most miniscule of clues to pop up in order to lead him to Sasuke. Those deep blue pools that clouded with misery, guilt, anger, so many emotions to keep track of in what used to be so carefree and full of life eyes. There was indeed a change in the boy as soon as Sasuke left..._

_Then there was Sakura. Sakura hadn't really changed as much as you would think. She was still chasing after Sasuke, no matter how much she would pretend she was over him, that he would never come back even if his life depended on it. The only difference was her figure, more toned out, but excessively thin. Lack of food and care. Even if she was a ninja, she had became slightly anorexic over the course of those five long years of searching._

Times had indeed changed over those years, Bara could barely tell where the time had went, like it was stole from them. Her long black hair billowed slightly as the breeze rolled in from the open door. She gazed up into the night sky, the moon waning slightly in her bright blue eyes, reflecting off her glossy hues.

"The night is calm...what wonders behold tonight?" She asked herself, casting her eyes to wander over the stars twinkling in their far distances. With a small frozen sigh, Bara pushed herself off from her leaning position in the doorway and wandered back into the warm interior, closing the door briskly behind her. Small echoing footsteps pattered down the laminate floorboards into a music room, containing a piano and three violins, a chair, two music stands, and in the corner: countless stacks of music books. A complete variety from aggressive to melodic and soothing. Bara enjoyed her music with a heated passion, and nothing got in the way of that.

"Things should be looking up in time...Maybe I should make a song for Naruto and Sakura. They should appreciate it." She mumbled to herself, an old trait passed from one generation to the next. With a grin, she sat by her violin, plucking gently at each string to tune her beauties. "Mama must look after her children.." She purred, a smile evident on her face.

**There was something about at that time, when Bara was happily playing her piano after her violins were perfectly tuned and polished. The figure, dressed in a hooded cloak, peeked into the window looking into the music room.**

**The way her fingers glided over the keys with such grace and poise made the figure lose themselves in the melodic and hypnotic notes that escaped the slightly open pane. The figure sighed softly, letting himself relax and let the music enter his head. ****This figure had came here regularly when he wasn't busy, wanting to recollect himself by her window, easing his tensions into the blissful sound of piano keys and violin strings. Things in this house were perfect, as was a Kuro's tradition.**

**Heaving another sigh, the figure watched with curiosity as Bara made her way out of the room after playing her piece, scratching the back of her head as she yawned.  
"What a night...My music has been coming along great tonight. Someone must be watching over me.." He heard as it trailed off to a dull murmur. It was the perfect opportunity to surprise her...with a much needed reunion.**

In the Kitchen, Bara had fixed herself some tea - Earl Grey to be precise. The splendid aroma wafted through the air back into the music room, as Bara retreated back to her hovel of a room. She gripped the cup with both hands, inhaling the scent deeply, eyes closed to embrace it.

"Long time no see...Bara-chan."

Her eyes snapped open, hands flinching away and allowing the tea to crash onto the floor. Bara stared. Just stared as the figure lifted his hood. She gazed into eyes once filled with hatred and replaced with such regret and sorrow.

"I'm sorry...for leaving you." He spoke again, a small smile on his face. Bara blinked, her mouth slightly parted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"...Sasuke-kun."

"I'm glad you still remember me, Bara-chan. You're not angry at me for leaving...are you?" He asked, ruffling the back of his raven hair.

"O-Of course I would. Why would I - anyone for that matter - forget you?" She asked, her voice high and squeaky from the shock. Sasuke smirked softly, taking a few steps forward towards her.

"Are you angry with me...Bara-chan?" He purred softly, his voice hoarse and dry, like he hadn't spoken so much in a long while. With a small sigh, Bara stepped forward to meet him, resting a hand on his cheek and flinching back.

"You're cold..." She whimpered, grabbing his arms and leading him to the heater in the corner of the room, sitting the pair of them by it's warm glow. Sasuke obeyed her and sat there with his legs crossed, looking at her as she sat beside him.

"You never answered my question, Bara-chan." He mused; she could hear the smug grin on his lips. She twirled her thumbs as she sat there, nibbling on her lip.

"You left without saying goodbye to me...Ever since you left me, Sakura has been gloating in my face that she was the last person to see you. I'd never heard the end of it. I heard that she told you she loved you. I didn't want to believe it..but my brain just knew she was telling the truth. I was scared that...you actually accepted those feelings." Bara sighed, letting everything she felt out to him. He just sat, elbow resting on his leg, head propped up with interest.

He had been watching her for the five years, saw her growing into a real woman. She had her share of lovers, he saw. Not one was kept for more than a few months. It really did make him cringe at every time they would kiss her, pin her to the wall, door, table, anywhere they could take her. It always seemed to be that the last time he would see the guy, the two would have had that 'moment' together the night before.

"I'm not angry that you left. I'm angry that you never even bothered to let me know you were fine! I couldn't bare those times when I dreamed of you laying there in a pool of your own blood. I woke up screaming every time..." She continued, not seeing the shock in Sasuke's onyx gaze. He looked to the floor, sadness pooling across his face.

"Gomen...I was allowed no contact to anyone but Oro-...that man...I'm glad I finished him off before he could have me." He pursed his lips. Orochimaru was dead now, as well as his brother. Both by his own hand. "It's a good thing I didn't. Or I wouldn't have come back to see that adorable look on your face when I returned." He mused, trying to brighten the spirit. He noticed it worked when a small giggle escaped Bara's lips.

"Oh Sasuke..." She cooed, a hand on his cheek, thumb stroking it. "I'm happy for you. I'm relieved Orochimaru didn't get his hands on you. What became of your brother? Did you kill him?" She asked, more concerned than curious.

"Yes I killed him...but I realised it was the wrong choice after I did it." The Uchiha's eyes glazed with pain at the memory, and Bara saw this clearly.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." She rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently, earning a grunt from the eighteen year old. He hadn't had a massage for a long while, and it felt good.

**"So how has everyone been during my absense?"  
Both dark haired teens sat on the leather seat facing the piano, Bara trying to complete a new piece she had been working on. Sasuke watched her fingers tap the keys absentmindedly, already making a tune appear before them.**

**"Things haven't always been peachy, Sasuke. Naruto has taken it really bad, physically and mentally. He doesn't even talk to us anymore. It has Hinata worried. Would you go to see him tonight?" She asked, not even looking at him as she played.**

**"Hm...Maybe I should. I'll talk to him, if he doesn't try to kill me first." The two laughed softly, Sasuke shaking his head at his own comment. "It's kinda nice to be back home...I guess." He mumbled softly. "But what will everyone think? I'm a rogue ninja. They wouldn't just welcome me back with open arms."**

**Bara finally looked up, pausing her recording and stopping her piece for a short while. "Sasuke... I will go with you if need be. They know what Orochimaru is-...was like. And when they find out you killed him, they'll be so relieved they'll let you off the hook!"**

**"You really believe that." He looked up and shook his head, forcing a smile. "They'll put me in chains before I even open my mouth." He ruffled his hair again, sighing deepy. "But if that happens, I'm glad I finally got to speak to you in so long."**

**Her heart raced, causing a flush to spread on her cheeks. She happily hugged him, squeezing him tightly. "Oh Sasuke...I missed you so much." She moaned, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Hesitantly, Sasuke hugged her back, stroking the small of her back to soothe her. He, too, had missed her greatly, even if he did see her most of his days.**

**"Years have changed you, Bara." He muttered, a heavy blush spreading over his pale face. She tensed in his grip slightly, curious. "You've become a real woman..." He continued, looking away from her to hide the blush.**

**A tilted head, and Bara leaned up, kissing just under his neck. He flinched slightly, taken by surprise and she giggled. "I love you...Sasuke.."**

**Sasuke blinked once, twice. Three times. And then he smiled, leaning down to capture her lips, locking them in place with his. Bara's eyes widened slightly, allowing her brain to process. Before it did, he pulled away. "I love you too, Bara-chan."**


End file.
